


Problems with killing your character

by rycbar_910



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycbar_910/pseuds/rycbar_910
Summary: Doyle killed his detective in the story The Final Problem, however, Holmes wasn't as dead as he thought, and he came back into Doyle's dreams.





	Problems with killing your character

柯南道尔去了斯特兰德大街的杂志社，把《最后一案》的稿件交给了编辑，不顾对方的叹息和恳请，道了日安便转身离开。  
他没有像往常一样差人将手稿邮寄过来，作者对自己的角色不会无动于衷，他虽多次抱怨福尔摩斯占用了自己太多的时间，但也想和他的侦探有个像摸像样的告别。道尔叫了一辆马车，他用手杖敲了敲车厢顶部示意车夫出发，忽然想起了巴里前几日寄给自己的戏作——  
［歇洛克福尔摩斯说：“靠着我，你才能到哪都坐马车，之前哪位作家有如此地位！”］  
他笑了。  
“我的财富和地位完全来自于我有趣的构思和生花的妙笔，福尔摩斯，没了你我也不会沦落到去乘公共马车。”道尔在脑海中说道，仿佛那位侦探真的能听到似的。

柯南道尔确信他在做梦。梦境的场景是他的书房，书桌上摊着尚未整理的草稿，墨水瓶子敞着口，底下压着当日寄来的信。而书桌前站着一个人。  
那人有六英尺多高，瘦削而颀长，长着鹰嘴一样的鼻子，眼神锐利。他的皮肤很白。  
“你比我想象中的要英俊，福尔摩斯先生，我看这全是那位插画家的功劳。”  
“如果我想要起死回生的话，是不是需要好好请求您一番？柯南道尔博士？”  
“我想我不需要问你你是怎么知道我是谁的。”  
“那再简单不过了，不是吗。”  
“当然，当然，衣袖，指尖，皮鞋，甚至书房！我的方法，”道尔撇撇嘴，“而你只是我为了讲故事而创造的角色。”  
福尔摩斯眯了眯眼睛，略带敌意的看向他的创造者。如果他是一只猫的话，背上的毛大概都炸起来了。  
“这么说你不肯让我回去。”  
“没门，我好不容易能有时间去写一些严肃文学了。”既然是在做梦，道尔想，他就没有必要把话说的委婉，尤其是面对自己笔下的产物。  
福尔摩斯的脸色沉了下去，他开口想要说些什么，但声音已经模糊不清了，而从远处来的呼喊声传入柯南道尔的耳朵。  
他醒来，发现自己趴在书桌上睡着了，女仆问他什么时候吃晚饭。

柯南道尔并没有打算把那个梦放在心上，他嚼着火鸡胸肉心不在焉的想着，作家的负罪感，对于读者反应的忧虑，他完全明白这是怎么回事！而现在，什么都不能阻止他专心创作那篇历史小说了。  
结果他当晚又梦见了福尔摩斯。  
侦探先生坐在他的书桌边缘，晃着两条腿。见他出现了，便轻盈的跳了下来，走到他的身边，绕着他转了两圈。  
“您母亲是个善良且高尚的人。”福尔摩斯说。  
“我想你是看到我们年初的通信了，她劝我不要杀了你。”  
“没错。为什么不听劝告呢？”  
“我相信我已经解释清楚了原由，而你也听得清清楚楚——如果这两个梦有些许连贯性的话。”  
福尔摩斯偏了一下头，他的眼中闪着些许兴奋的光芒。这可不是什么好兆头，道尔不觉得他”杀死“福尔摩斯这件事应该被当作一个案件来审视。  
“在我看来，如果你不让我活过来的话，”福尔摩斯慢吞吞地说，“我大概就会永远被困在你的梦里了。这不会是什么愉快的经历的——对你我而言都不。”  
道尔不想质疑对方的话，他敢用自己的智商担保福尔摩斯的智商，他也全权相信福尔摩斯的判断。他只想骂街。

-tbc-


End file.
